Rural farmers in certain areas of the world still plant their seeds by hand, sometimes on steep rocky slopes, resulting in chronic pain due to the repeated bending required to form a hole in the soil and deposit the seeds. It would be beneficial to provide a tool that can form a hole in the soil and deposit a metered amount of seeds in a single motion.